


One does not simply dislodge Tobirama's grip on something

by MRxS (Marlies1)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gay love don't like don't read, Insomnia, Izuna is alive in all my stories 'cause I can!, M/M, Sleeping Pills, Tobirama and Madara are involved isn't that enough of an "Cussing" warning, major threat on feels, slight injury, spine-breaking-bear-hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies1/pseuds/MRxS
Summary: Madara's day had actually started pretty good. Pleasant even.But his day couldn’t stay as pleasant as it was right now. It never did.This was the day the head of the Uchiha household, Madara would die.Who would've guessed Senju Tobirama was an unconscious huger...?





	1. Chapter 1

The first time I heard about this ship I was like…  
Well…  
After the first fan-fiction, I was like…  
Hell yeah!  
And here it comes my first Madara/Tobirama fanfic.  
Hope you like it my little tree-hugers. Enjoy.  
MR.S out. drop’s mic.

——————————————————————

Madara's day had actually started pretty good. Pleasant even.

The weather wasn't shit, his hair hadn't been as much of a rat nest as it usually was after waking up (Uchiha genes could be a pain.), Izuna had left the house early and saved him from listening to the bubbling of his foolish-love-stricken—attempt-of-a younger brother while consuming his breakfast. As much as he loved Izuna. The boy was a pain sometimes. Touka here, Touka there, Touka, Touka, Touka, ToukaToukaToukaTouka... it really could put a man's patience to the test and Madara didn't have much, to begin with. On a good day. But the best thing was he hasn't been bear-hugged to near death by his overly cheerful Man-child of a best friend. Senju Hashirama.

Yet.

But his day couldn’t stay as pleasant as it was right now. It never did. Kami seemed to have it in for raven-haired every single goddamn day. It was surely just a matter of time ´till Hasirama would abuse his poor spine with his special-power-of-sunshine-rainbows-and-friendship-love-ing-no-Jutsu. At least he could enjoy it as long as-

"BUT TOOOBBIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No."

Well…

Shit.

With a deep frown on his face the Uchiha turned towards the familiar voices. And there they were. The infamous Senju brothers. Or better an overly emotional Hashirama trying to squeeze the living hell out of his "adorable little baby brother". Madara sincerely wondered at what age Hashirama's perception of his brother's physics had gotten stuck and stubbornly refused to take in new information. But looking at the albino, who fought the hugging attempts off with the force of a dying animal, he couldn’t really find anything that resembled "a baby" or was "little" or "adorable" for that matter.  
The younger Senju was a freaking giant! Tall muscular body, broad shoulders always clad in full-body-armour, happuri (Madara sometimes wondered if the man also slept in it.) and signature white fur collar. As white and soft looking as the silver mane that framed his angelic face, red marks on the pale skin, an angular jaw to die for and elegantly shaped ruby eyes that did nothing to hide the brilliant sharp mind that lay behind the crimson orbs of the powerful man and...

Shitty!!!!

Everything about this man was SHITTY!!! 

And. That's. That. 

Shaking himself out of his not-admiring of the younger Senju's non-existing-natural-beauty Madara noticed for the first time that his friend wasn't the only one surrounding the albino. On their right stood Hashirama's fiancé Uzumaki Mito. The woman that always seemed to radiate grace and elegance like a queen no matter what she did. (Madara still wondered how Hashirama managed to woo her.) She had her arms crossed over her chest and fixated Tobirama with a worried frown on her delicate features, on the left stood his hyena of a cousin and centre of his brother's misplaced affections. Senju Touka. Hands on her hips, impatiently tapping the ground with her foot and a look that said 'You know I'm right so spare us the time and energy and just do what I say.' like the little dictator that she was. And behind her his brother. Who was seemingly torn between upsetting his demon-girlfriend-to-be or risking to destroy all the hard work he put into befriending Tobi-cold-as-ice-rama. they both had memories like elephants, were way too proud and easy to bear a grudge.

Madara really needed to have a conversation with his brother. Regarding his masochistic taste in company. 

"Cousin, you know I love you." Touka started grabbing a now sulking Hashirama by the collar and shoving him away like he was a feather and not a fully grown man in armour. Shoving something into Tobiramas face who glared at it like it was the devil himself" But just take the damn medicine! You haven't slept properly in how long? A week?!?!?!"

Yeah that really didn’t sound healthy. But at the same time, it sounded so much like the younger Senju. It wasn’t uncommon for Tobirama to get so immersed in his studies and experiments, that he forgot about trivial needs like food and sleep. (And according to the work he put into the village Madara sometimes wondered who of the brothers really ruled Konohagakure.)

But one week?

What was it with masterminds and not taking care of themselves?

"Touka is right. This behaviour isn't healthy. Your body needs to rest Tobirama." Mito added with her queenlike authority. Izuna agreeing silently (His brother had been suspiciously silent the whole time, but he was probably only there because Touka told him to and was now trying to cause as little damage as possible.) and Hashirama was whimpering something about his baby brother dying a horrible death or some bullshit like that.

"What's wrong snowflake? Don't tell me the all mighty Senju Tobirama shits his panties at the thought of medicine." Madara said mockingly as he walked closer to the group that only now had noticed his presence. His cheeky grin challengingly meeting the albino's glare. If looks could kill the Uchiha would be rotting in hell by now. But it would have been way more impressive if the younger man's face wouldn't be paler than usual (Not that he had looked at it long and often enough to now that... NOT. AT. ALL.) Red eyes dull and framed by dark shadows. The man looked ragged to put it nicely. And still, he managed to be gorgeous.

Damn him.

"MAAADDDAAARRRAAAAA!!!!" Sidestepping a surprise hug-attack from Hashirama (Ending with said Senju crashing face first into a tree, breaking the tree and probably his nose in the process, if the blood was anything to go with. It was indeed an interesting way to use the Mokuton…) the raven-haired man took the bottle from Touka and waggle it in front of Tobirama's face who shoved Madara’s had to the side with a frown.

"As if Uchiha. Not anyone can laze around like you." The albino started crossing his arms and raising an elegant brow... shitty. Madara meant shitty brow. Glaring holes into the Senju’s skull. "Some of us have important work for the development of our village's economy to fulfil. Not like a dimwitted ignorant fool like you would understand the importance of projects like that."

"Yeah. Like what?" Madara challenged with a frown. He really started to get annoyed with this know-it-all-stick-in-the-mud. Sometimes Hashirama‘s brother was lucky that he was pretty... shitty.  
He was shitty! 

ARGHHH!!!!! 

Uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Madara and the others. Who had probably decided it would be wiser to stay out of their way. Aside from Mito who was now tending to a weeping Hashirama. Kami, bless this woman. 

And Tobirama... for an untrained eye the look on his face was as passive and emotionless as always. But not for Madara… (Again he didn't ogle him… that much.) Could he clearly see the concentration in the slightly squeezed eyes and a glimpse of... confusion? 

Mark this day in the calendar. 

The day Senju Tobirama, younger brother of the Hokage and genius was at a complete loss of words to what his 'oh so important project to develop the economy of the village' actually was. He really must be tired.

That's when the older Uchiha had an idea.

It was so stupid and ridiculous that under normal conditions it would never work. A Tobirama at the top of his game was way too fast and smart to fall for it. But well screw it.

With that Madara took a pill out of the bottle, kicked the Senju’s shin, grabbing the man by his white hair, pulling his head back with one hand and literally shoving the medicine down his throat. The natural swallowing reflex would do the rest.

Another heavy silence fell over the group. The only sound being Tobirama’s coughing fit. Madara would have laughed at the fish like gapping faces around him. He swore in all the time he had known Mito. the woman had never looked as dowdy as right now. Another thing to mark on his calendar. But sadly it didn’t last long thank’s to Tobirama’s well-trained self-composure returning to its master.

„Satisfied, Uchiha?“ The man snarled glaring holes into the back of said man's skull.

„If you put it that way.“ Madara started putting one hand on his hip and tipping with the other on his upturned chin. Humming in an overdramatic display of fake thoughtfulness. Before his expression broke into a shit-eating grin. „Yeah.“

„Well good for you.“ Tobirama shot back deadpanning. „But like you may have already noticed. Nothing ha- OH.“

OH? 

What, OH?

Madara nearly snarled at the suddenly astonished looking Senju. But before he had the chance to even open his mouth to start his rant the albino collapsed. Out like a candle. He would’ve probably hit the ground if Madara wouldn’t have caught him in time.

„WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?!?! WHAT KIND OF SICK DRUGS ARE THOSE?!?!?!?!“ Madera shrieked with the still unconscious Senju leaning on him like a sack of rice. Sexy rice. All heads turned to no other than the Hokage himself. He was the Hooray-medicine-Henry after all.

„Ididn’tknowtheywherethatstrong.ItoldtheMedi-NinIneedsomethingagainstmybabybrothersbadsleepinghabbitsandhesaidtheywouldbeperfectforhim.Iwouldn’thavethakenthemotherwise.“ Hashirama stammered in lightning speed while frantically waving his hands in front of his body.

„And you didn’t think it would be a good idea to ask for more information?“ Touka asked after the smoking gears had stopped to translate Hashiram-ian into something humanly understandable. A deep frown on her face.

„Or maybe reading the instructions on the bottle.“ Izuna stated taking the object in question, that his brother had dropped for the purpose of catching sleeping beauty, and started to read. „Blah-blah-blah medicine for sleeping disorder blah-blah-blah… Ah! Here. Attention! These pills have an immediate effect. Usage in standing position or close to tables, shelves or other endangering objects should be avoided at risk of possible… craniocerebral… injury…“ 

At this point all colour had drained from Hashirama's face. He stood there arms hanging uselessly at his sides and mouth pressed into a thin line. The Hokage seemed to not even notice the two woman scolding him as he stared at his blissfully ignorant younger brother with a complete look of horror. He probably imagined what could have happened if Madara hadn’t caught him in time. Or if they would have done it in the office. The Uchiha had to restrain a shiver of his own as a picture of the younger man laying on the ground after cracking his skull at the massive wooden table, that his brother had built himself, popped into his mind. It would have broken Hashirama for good. 

Or what if? The time the pill needed to do its job had been long enough for an angry Senju to trudge out of the office and reach- Kami! There were so many stairs in this goddamn building. The albino could have broken his neck if he-

No. No! NO! NONONONONONONO! NOPEDY-NOPE! NO! 

Madara was definitely not going down this road. He needed to punch something right now. Badly! But for that, he needed to hand the sleeping bundle of Senju to his brother… What would have been easier if said man wouldn’t have chosen this moment to prove for that first time that he and Hashirama where indeed blood-related. By showing a prime example of the Senju families secret kekkei genkai. The spine-crushing-bear-hug-of-doom-no-Jutsu. Who would have guessed the proud man was an unconscious huger!

After his attempts to get the albino off himself only ended in having Tobirama clutch to him like a monkey. Arms and legs around his neck and waist in an unbreakable iron grip Madara admitted defeat. It would probably take a crowbar to pry him off. Or setting his ass on fire? But they couldn’t be sure if the stuff wasn’t strong enough to make him sleep even trough that. And it would be a waste of a perfectly fine ass. 

„Madara?“ Came the dangerously sweet sounding voice of Mito. The ginger woman was holding one of her soon-to-bee—husband’s ears in a very painful looking twist between her fingers. A creepy closed-eyed smile graced her features. 

„Would you be a dear and bring my brother-in-law to his quarters? That would be very sweet of you. Me and my espoused-„ At this word she tilted her head and twisted her hand even further. Resulting in a pitiful whimper from her victim. „-have some important discussions regarding the use of medicine to do. If you would excuse us. Have a nice day.“

With that she turned around and dragged the brunette man with her. Madera didn’t even try to disagree. Not that Mito had given any space for that in the first place. But he figured that dealing with Tobirama after he woke up and found himself coddling the head of the Uchiha clan was a more merciful fate than what was waiting for Hashirama. 

After telling his farewells to his brother and the hyena he made his way towards the Senju residence. To say it was awkward would have been the understatement of the century. People were stopping their activities to stare as they passed by. But Madara couldn’t really blame them. Senju Tobirama being carried home by Uchiha Madara, who he clutched to like a monkey, wasn’t quite a regular sight. And as the raven-haired man thought it couldn't get any worse… 

The albino Sensor-Nin started to affectionately nuzzle his face behind his ear. Like a love staved kitten. The older man tried to restrain a shiver as a mumbled sigh send a whiff of minty breath over his cheek. if he wouldn’t know better Madara would have sworn it had sounded like the other man was whispering his name…

That’s it. This was the day the head of the Uchiha household, Madara would die.

Finally reaching his destination Madara took a straight beeline to the Senju's quarters and let himself drop down on the man's bed. Not having to carry the extra weight anymore was a blessing. To drag a fully-grown man taller than oneself through half the village and that with both of them in full-body-samurai-armour wasn’t easy. But Madara had done it.

Silently staring up at the ceiling above him the raven-haired man tried to come up with a good way to explain to the other why they were cuddling. In his room. On his bed. But the thought’s where soon forgotten as he turned his attention back to the other man. His red marked face was unusually relaxed and a soft smile graced his lips. It looked like years had fallen from his features and reminded Madara how young Tobirama actually still was.

„Well.“ Madara whispered with a gentle smile of his own before pressing a soft kiss to one tattooed cheek. „One does not simply dislodge Tobirama's grip on something.“

If Kami thought he was meant to be stuck in the grip of the gorgeous Senju Tobirama. Then who was he to complain? He would definitely enjoy it as long as possible. And with that in mind, Madara closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

——————————————————————

And here it is.  
I really hope you like it ´cause on my part.  
I really enjoyed writing it.  
So have a nice day and stay awesome my little tree-hugers.  
MR.S out.


	2. One does not simply dislodge Tobirama’s grip on something Part.2

Hey my little tree-hugers!  
I’m back and here comes part two of my Madara/Tobirama fanfic. It was originally meant to be a one part thing. But it also was meant to be short. Mr.S said… 5600 words later.  
I was luckily convinced to make a two-part thing out of it.  
Special thanks go to Master_Torch_Master, angelxofemine and RiverGod.  
Hope you like it. Mr.S out

blanchette: Made that word up while writing this. Sounds better than a person with white hair.

——————————————————  
Comfortable warmth.

That’s all Tobirama could feel. It surrounded him like a cuddly blanked or-or maybe a cloud. Mixed with a familiar smoky smell and- and-

Wrinkling his nose at a tickling sensation the Sensor-Nin slowly opened his eyes. Everything felt like it was groggily slowed down. As if the whole world was wrapped up in fluffy wool. His body. His mind. His sensor-powers. Everything. That must be the reason why Hashirama loved it so much to cuddle his face into the fur-collar of his armour. It felt kinda nice. And he saw- 

Well to say the truth. He couldn’t see much at all. Or better nothing at all. Not that it was something new to him. But even though Tobirama normally wasn't bothered by his blindness at all… The fact that he couldn’t relate to his sensor-powers either did disturb him.

Yeah big shocker. 

Senju Tobirama was blind as a mole. As rare as albinism was. It was a common knowledge that one of its side effect’s was a variation from bad sight to blindness. When Tobirama was born the doctors had believed there was no way the Senju would ever be able to live without relating to the aid of others at all times. Or even become a shinobi for that matter.

But Tobirama gladly proved them wrong by using his greatest weakness as an opportunity to become the strongest sensor in the Fire-Country. Most people didn’t even know or better would never suspect the younger Senju of being blind and he liked it that way. Thank’s to the absence of sight and years of hard training the albino's other senses had sharpened in a way that it like he could actually see. But even better. In opposition to eyesight, his senses weren’t affected by weather or the time of day. Tobirama could be in a pitch black cave or in the middle of the night walking through a mist covered forest and still find his way. 

It also made things like the mind-control of the Sharingan completely useless against him. How could someone be affected by something they can’t see?

But the skill he was proudest off was the acquirement of a chakra-control technique that allowed him to read. It helped him to maintain his charred of seeing and was rather useful for a bookish person like Tobirama. 

 

But that was beside the point. there was still a wall of something messy but still soft… stuck to his entire face. Tickling under his nose and he couldn’t focus his senses enough to find out what… 

He was clutching something. 

Something solid. 

No. Not something.

Someone?

Yeah someone. Even in his state, Tobirama could feel the familiar form of a human, definitely male, form in full-body-armour. A pulse and the slight raise and fall of a chest breathing under his touch. 

Was he still dreaming? He must be. Whoever the person he seemed so comfortable with was. It sure as hell wasn’t his brother. Hashirama’s hair was way silkier than the main in front of him. And he had a natural earthy, floral smell. Not a musky and smoky one. Not that he complained. The smell was definitely not unpleasant to the Senju. But who-

Slowly lifting his heavy head Tobirama reached up with his hand, that wasn’t trapped under mystery man’s body and inelegantly disposed of the signature happuri. 

Concentrating as much as his groggy mind allowed to search his surroundings for familiar energy signatures. Over the years Tobirama had discovered that there where small amounts of water anywhere. In the air itself, the ground, walls and even in furniture. A discovery that made his life and navigating through the village much easier. Tobirama just had to infuse the water around him with chakra. 

He was in his room. It hadn’t changed much since he was a child. Only grown in size with him. So the younger Senju knew it by heart and would be able to navigate through it even without his chakra-control. 

But if the person next to him wasn’t Hashirama…

Then this was definitely a dream. His brother would never let a stranger anywhere near their house. And into his younger brothers room for that matter. 

A pleasant puff of air came in from the window. Making the long curtains dance creating a pleasant rustling tune. Sending even stronger waves of the other person's pleasant odour his way. 

Ah! Yeah, he nearly forgot. The mystery man.

Concentrating his influenced sensor-powers on the body next to him the Albino felt flickers of the familiar chakra signature of no other than-

Uchiha Madara?!?

peacefully sleeping next to him.

In his arms.

Probably or most definitely on his bed. 

Ah… So it was one of those dreams.

It wasn’t the first time that the younger Senju had dreamed of being close to the older man. Since he had met the Uchiha way back in their childhood there was this pull, this attraction towards the Sharingan-user. Not that Tobirama would ever say it to the man's face. No way in hell! But back then when he first felt the mans chakra. Strong and proud. He was just so. So cool. Or how his heart skipped a beat as he heard the Uchiha's laugh for the first time. Loud, hearty and as powerful as it’s owner. 

Sigh… 

Not that he would admit that either. But this was a dream after all his dream. And Tobirama would enjoy it to the fullest. With another content sigh, he nestled himself against Madara’s broad chest. Happily taking in the mans familiar aroma while a goofy grin spread across his heated face and he started to giggle.

——————————————————

A pleasant breeze on his skin and the sound of melodic giggles in his ears greeted Madara. As his mind, slowly but surely, found it’s way back from lala-dreamland. To the land of the living. 

Giggling?

knitting his brows together, what resulted in another fit of laughter that sounded more like the chime of silver bells to the Uchiha, the black haired man recalled the events of the last day. A combination of sleeping pills, Hashirama’s stupidity and his reflexes that had refused to let any harm come to the albino perfection better known as Senju Tobirama had ended in him carrying the sleeping beauty to his room and falling asleep on said mans bed. Still trapped in the Senju families kekkei genkai. The deathly-bear-hug-of-steel that had been awakened in the albino by his state of tiredness. 

Madara was sure that it hasn’t been a dream. Not even in his wildest fantasies, the black haired man would be able to come up with the amount of bullshit. And his wildest fantasies normally didn’t involve Hashirama, Mito, Touka and his younger brother…

Well… they did involve a younger brother.

But Hashirama’s.

The younger Senju…

And maybe the body contact…

But usually with less clothing involved… aaannnnd-

NEVERMIND!!!!

But when he was still in Tobiramas room… Where’d the giggling come from?

Slowly opening his eyes Madara was met with a sight that made the breath catch in his throat. He may or may not have activated his Sharingan to imprint the sight into memory. FOREVER! 

Tobirama was leaning over him with both arms tightly around his neck. His slime lips, that where the unmistakable source of the chime-like giggles, where pulled into an angelic grin, a crimson blush covered his tattooed cheeks and silverly strands hung loosely over his forehead. Nearly falling into bright ruby orbs. The jewels that the man called his eyes. The soft rays of the morning sun casting a halo of pastel around his had and making his whole body glow in an unearthly shine.

In Madara’s eyes it Tobirama looked more like a spirit of old times than a human. A godlike creature meant to be worshipped and prayed to in a shrine. Presented with offerings of only the finest and most qualitative by the mortals that hoped to be graced with at least a glance of the spirit.

„What’s the stupid grin for Senju?“ Madera wanted to kick himself as the sensor’s smile was replaced by a deep frown. Smooth Madara. Real smooth. Way to destroy the moo-

„Tt, tt, tt, Madara.“ Tobirama scolded shaking his head before leaning into the man beneath him. The big smile back on his face. 

„Couldn’t you at least be nice to me in my dreams.“ A shiver ran down the noirette’s body as the younger man's hot breath murmured the soft words against his lips. Before a pair of equal soft lips pressed against them.

——————————————————

The couch.

The couch was the devil.

A creation from hell made by a woman to torture their man in making them sleep on it. Hashirama new it. He knew it way too well. His back was giving him hell. Just as the also torturous light of the morning sun, that couldn’t even be blocked out by covering his face, stung in his eyes.

The last day hadn’t ended well for the Hokage. After getting dragged to the Uzumaki residence by the ear the brunette got a good taste of his soon-to-be-wife’s very ladylike and elegant passive aggressiveness. The memory alone was enough to make the older Senju shiver in fear. To say it was terrifying would be the understatement of the year.

And to make things even worse. He was forced to sleep on the couch. In his own house. Mito had even come to the Senju residence to sleep in his room and make sure that he really slept on the couch of doom. And Touka that little traitor. She invited Izuna over for the night to make sure he didn’t try to come to her. Another shiver ran down the wood-nin’s spine by the thought of walking in on his cousin and Izuna… having some… quality time… 

Tobiramas room was also out of question. There was only so much space on his baby brothers bed and that was already occupied by Madara.

That lucky bastard.

Madara got to cuddle with sweet little sleepy Tobi while Hashirama got, fortunately only proverbial, caponized by his beautiful but surprisingly creepy bride-elect. As if he wouldn’t blame himself enough for what happened. Hashirama just wanted to help. His little brother’s insomnia was clearly becoming a problem and he didn’t plan on losing another family member to something as stupid as lack of healthy sleep. 

Sigh~

Hashirama still remembered the day as the little bundle of cuteness, also known as Tobirama, came into their family.

—————————————————— 

It was the 19. February. The sky was cloudy and soft snowflakes dance through the slightly chill air. Coating the garden in a thick white blanket that glittered in the dim light.

Not much longer and Hashirama would have a little baby sibling to play and cuddle with. He couldn’t wait. Sitting on the edge of the garden surrounded by other Senjus that refused to miss the birth of a new addition to the family. Swaying his legs back and forth Hashirama was nearly bouncing in his seat and the grin that spread his face could have replaced the missing sun any day. He just couldn’t wait to be a Nii-san.

Looking around the garden he spotted his father talking to his Uncle’s. The proud man was probably hoping for a second son. In Hashiramas eyes it wasn’t important if it was a little brother or sister as long as his baby sibling was happy and healthy *cough* and cute as hell *cough*. But that was beside the point. And even if his father wasn’t happy with the baby. What would he do? Their mother was a strong and also proud Hatake. A clan that took the safety of their family very seriously. She would never let harm come to any of her children. Would probably shred anyone to pieces who dared to try. Even if she had to fight the head of the Senju clan, her own husband, himself to-

„Whaaaaa!!!“

Hashirama’s train of thought was interrupted, as the cry of a baby reached the waiting Senju’s ears. Sending a wave of excitement over the family. They were cheering and showing off the secret kekkei genkai by hugging the living daylight out of each other. It was a perfect moment on a perfect day. Even Hashirama’s grandfather was smiling, sort off, until…

A medic-nin had appeared at the doorway.

„It’s a boy.“ The dark haired woman announced sending the anyone into another fit of happy shouting and hugging.

Well anyone…

Except for Butsuma and Hashirama. Something was clearly off. The medic seemed so… tens. As if something unexpected had happened. Something bad. But what? They all had heard his baby brother’s first cry. Wasn’t that a good sing? Baby’s where supposed to cry when they were born. To show that everything was alright. That they were strong and healthy. So what could have happened that made a medic-nin look like she had to announce a death.

With a sharp movement of her head the woman gestured Butsuma to follow her into the room where the newborn was probably now sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Blissfully unaware of what was going on.

„What happened? Is something with my son? My wife?“ Hashirama’s father asked with a face that matched the medic’s. 

„We shouldn’t discuss this here. Please follow me.“ She answered gravely and walked back into the room. 

Not wasting a second Hashirama sneaked into the room alongside the one his father had disappeared into. The nursery. the room itself was evidence of how much their mother loved them from the first moment. Any piece of furniture, toy and piece of baby product that already filled the room was picked with love and care. And anything. Really anything that would come in contact with her baby had to pass the test of the woman’s critic eye first. It was as admirable as it was terrifying. Their mother had insisted that any of her children should sleep as close to her, in the first years of their life, as possible. And wich room would be more perfect for that than the one right next to the bedroom she shared with Butsuma. They just had to walk through the for connecting both rooms. 

Slightly opening said door Hashirama took a careful look at the room. There was his father and the woman from before still as stoic and tense. Just like her two fellow medics. And in the bed… In the bed was his mother. her pretty white hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and cheeks. Her face was slightly red from the strain of giving birth and her dark eyes through the room with a constant change of confused, concern, annoyance, love and happiness. As if she wasn’t sure what emotion was stronger. 

Confusion and annoyance of the medics thinking there was something wrong with her beautiful child and refusing to explain what. How dear they?!?!

Than the concern. What if there really was something wrong. Was her son not healthy? Would he die? Was it her fault? Why did no one explain? HOW DEAR THEY?!?!?

But also love and happiness every single time she looked at the little bundle squeaking or bubbling in her arms. protectively pressing the new life into her warmth and nuzzling it into sleep. it was one of the most beautiful things Hashirama had ever-

„What is it? Why did you want to talk to us in privet?“ Asked Batsuma sternly resulting in the baby squeaking in discomfort and his wife giving him a warning glare for making their child uneasy. What was it with people and interrupting Hashirama’s thoughts? 

„We thought you should know first to properly process the information before concerning your clan with it.“ The medic stared with a stern face looking towards the woman in the bed who induced her to continue with a stern face of her own. „We have reason to believe that your son will never be able to become a shinobi. Or live without permanent support for that matter.

„WHAT!!!!“ Both their parents burst at the medics statement. How could that be? Why shouldn’t his brother be able to fend for himself? Hashirmama didn’t understand. 

How can that be?“ Batsuma asked while sending a disappointed look towards the baby before glaring at the medic.

Well the pale skin and with-„

„The white hair? That’s absurd.“ His mother started with a glare of her own. The anger now clearly in her voice. „If you haven’t noticed by now. I’m a Hatake. Pale skin an white hair are completely nor-„

„And red eyes are also considered „normal“ for the Hatake clan?“ The medic-nin cut her off mid-sentence making the woman pale visibly. „The condition of your son isn’t the Hatakegene. It’s a rare pigmentary abnormality called albinism. The chances that the visual ability is heavily compromised is very high. Or he could be completely blind and very sensitive to sunlight. Not the best prospects for a shinobi or independent living. But complete blindness would decrease the chance of epilepsy. What would be a plus but still not good at all.“

„I don’t care if my Tobirama is going to be a shinobi or not.“ Their mother said with pride. It was like the flame that named the country was burning in the dark eyes of the strong woman. Hashirama couldn’t have asked for a better mother. „Blind or not my son is a Senju. My son and he will be treated like that. I want to tolerate disrespect from anyone. Understood.“ With the last word she sends another pointed look at her husband who didn’t even try to hide his disappointment to what he just learned.

„You must be tired, my dear. Let the medics bring… ´him´ to the nursery and rest. He answered flatly. Emphasizing the word ´he´as if the man would have seen the term ´it´ more fitting for his newborn child, but didn’t dear to admit it infant of his already angered wife. With that, he left the room to inform the rest of the clan. Leafing his disbelieving wife with the medic-nins. An elderly man with long greyish-black hair, that had looked like the cliche grump of a senior medic a minute ago, approached the young mother with a sympathetic smile.

„You really should rest for a while. Don’t worry I’ll make sure the little angel will get to his room safely.“ He said in a soothing voice. Reaching his arms out in a silent question for her to hand the baby over. She mustered the man warily before handing her son over with a sigh that sounded like „I guess your right…“ and watched the medic as he turned to… 

Oh! No! No! Nononononononon! He was coming towards them. What should Hashirama do? What!?!?!

The closet!

More silent than Hashirama had ever been, and probably ever would be in his entire life, the brunette sat in the cramped space. Waiting for the old man to finally leave the room. Luckily, for Hashirama’s rapidly sinking patience and sanity, it didn’t take long. 

Slowly approaching the crib, in the centre of the room, the brunette glanced over the rim just to…

lose all the breath that had been in his lungs. Before taking a sharp intake that he then held in utter fear of disturbing the perfect picture of peace that lay in front of him.

In the crib lay a little baby. A little Blanchette. Peacefully sleeping in pile of blue cotton and white fur blankets that their mother had collected. His little baby brother. Skin and hair as white as the falling snow outside. And in Hashirama’s eyes also as innocent, pure and perfect as the garden on a winters morning. Untouched by the harsh and cruel reality of the shinobiworld. 

In pure wonderment Hashirama watched as the little bundle of joy wrinkled his little nose with a little whimper, that made Hashirama squirm at the sheer amount of cuteness, before opening two pretty crimson eyes looking directly at him. Hashirama squirmed again at the cute expression of concentration that appeared at the chubby face of his baby brother. His gaze surprisingly sharp and intelligent for a newborn. Eyes that would never be able to truly see him. Would never be able to see anything. But maybe it wasn’t bad to not see the-

Another sharp breath left the brunette as a brush of an unfamiliar chakra brushed his own. Small and still weak. But there and it… 

it came from the crib.

From his baby brother. Said boys reached out with his little hands and a happily squirming and gurgling. Chubby cheeks tinted in a rosy blush and tiny limbs trashing around in demand of the person, that his chakra had confirmed as his Nii-san, to cuddle with him. His chakra. His baby brother had already enough control over it to reach out towards him. To sense him. Hashirama could only imagine how powerful of a sensor the Blanchette would be as an adult. Putting the thought aside he reached over the edge of the crib letting the baby grip his finger with one chubby finger. Immediately starting to happily nibble on it. Making the older boy’s grin widen in a near painful manner. 

„Hello Tobi. I’m your Nii-san, Hashirama. I’ll make sure nothing will ever harm you. I promise.“

——————————————————

With a sigh Hashirama sat up on the hellish article of furniture, that had been his bed for the previous night, before cracking his tortured back. Before covering his blushing face and squealing like the respectable adult and leader that he was. The memory of his little Tobi’s first attempts at chakra control where just-

He couldn’t handle- He-

Wait a second…

Wasn’t drowsiness a common side effect of sleeping medicine? That would dim Tobirama’s sensing abilities to a near or even complete zero. What would leave the Blanchette… 

comleatly…

and utterly…

„WHAAAT?!?!“ *TapTap-BAM!!!* „ARRRGGH!!!!“ „STUPID SENJU!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!“

BLIND!!!! 

„Tobi, Nii-san will save you!!!!“ With that, he bolted from the room with the graze of a startled buffalo. Not surprised that Touka and Izuna were already waiting at the doorframe. Looking as startled as himself and still in their sleeping yukatas. It still surprised him every single time how dovelike Touka looked with her hair down. But there was no time for that. Tobirama needed him!

Entering the room Hashirama was met with a fuming Madara sitting on the bed in full armour frantically screeching and flailing his arms in demand of an answer to what just happened. With his morning bed head, he looked just like an irritated cat. A sight that probably would have made him laugh if it where'd for his brother having a bloodied nose. His wonderful Mito already by his brother’s side. Inspecting the albino's injury. He must have done something very good in his life to deserve this woman. She was perfect~

But the musing over the ginger goddesses perfection would have to wait. The Hokage had more important matters at hand that needed his immediate attention. Like beating the shit out of a certain Uchiha. Friend or not no one hurt his baby brother and came away with it.

„Madara,“ The older Senju started with his best creepy voice and face. By the squeak that left the now pale Uchiha, it worked. „Why is my precious baby brother bleeding on the floor? Explain. Now!

„I-I didn’t do anything! He just jumped off the bed, walked away and tripped over his happuri!“ The noirette sputtered returning to irritated-cat-mode. „It was like in the middle of the room. There’s no way he couldn’t see it. How should I know Tobi-I’m-so-perfect-rama would fall over it like a blind hen and kiss the floor?!?“

„Well maybe because Tobirama is indeed blind Madara. If you excuse me. I’ll be tending to my brother-in-law’s injury. If you need us we’ll be in the living room. And beloved. I believe you have a lot of explaining to do.“ Mito stated with her usual grace. Even though she herself was still in her sleeping yukata and her long ginger hair hung loosely over her slender but powerful shoulders. Running down her delicate form like a river of lava and- Er- never mind. Supporting the taller man, she’s so strong, she left the room. But not before turning towards the others waiting in the doorway. 

„Touka please get the first-aid kit out of the bathroom and Izuna would you be a dear and get a spare yukata for Tobirama and your brother? Sleeping in full arm must have been uncomfortable.“ With that, they left the room. 

„Tobirama is- WHAT!?!?!“

——————————————————

Tobirama was blind.

Madara couldn’t believe it. But how could he? To imagine that a person who he knew for so long, who he fought on the battlefield and respected as one of the most powerful shinobi he knew. Was blind since birth. Sitting on the edge of the Senju residence garden now clothed in a light grey yukata that probably belonged to Izuna by the fact that it wasn’t huge on him. Madara tried desperately to tame his so-called hair. The noirette didn’t have the chance to pull it into a ponytail or braid it, like he usually did, before going to bed. A fatal mistake. It was a complete mess. Messy and full of knots. What a task to start a day. Very delightful as Tobirama would probably say.

Well it actually made sense in the most verbatim way of the word sense. The Sonja’s blindness. It explained how the albino could manoeuvre through the fog with ease. The other senses, mostly his ability as a sensor-nin, must have benefited greatly from the missing of sight. The state of weather probably didn’t matter to him. Tobirama couldn’t see it anyway. With the tendency to water-style-Jutsus mist probably even benefited the Blanchette's ability more than it restrained others.

Like a predator sneaking up on its unsuspecting prey. No hiding. No escape. And if his usage of said powers went as far back as Hashirama wanted him to believe. Then it wasn’t surprising that they were trained to near perfection. It also explained why the man nearly never looked people directly in the eye… or why it didn’t affect him at all when Madara trained shirtless just to show off his muscular torso. Or he hoped it was the lack of sight and not the lack of interest that generated the pale Senju’s passiveness. But if the event’s of this morning were anything to go by. Then it was pretty clear that Madara’s hopes where not in vain. But all as much as all of this explained. There were still so many questions that only the albino himself could answer. Like how in the name of Kami did he read? Or manoeuvre around town when it wasn’t foggy? 

„May I assist you?“ When you speak from the devil. Looking over his shoulder he was met with the snow-white beauty that had occupied his thoughts and dreams for longer than he was comfortable to admit. Wearing a turquoise yukata that huge his athletic form and complimented his pale skin, red eyes and markings perfectly. A small patch on his nose gave him a surprisingly boyish look. It was nearly a shame that the man himself didn’t know what an exquisite creature he was.

When Tobirama took a seat next to him, Madara watched with wonderment as the younger man let his hand glide through the air in an elegant movement coating his long pale fingers in water that he seemingly caught out of the air itself. Before it froze over and Tobirama started to comb through the mess of hair. 

„I assume Anija has properly entrusted you with my condition.“ Tobirama stated breaking the comfortable silence that fallen over them. Continuing the ministrations of the Uchiha’s hair. „If you still have questions that I’m more than willing to answer.“

„How can you read? or manoeuvre? I understand that you can feel the presence of other people, animals and plants. But what is with lifeless things like… a stone?“ Madara asked without missing a beat. Earning an amused chuckle from the other man who had probably expected these questions. It was a very pleasant sound.

„It may sound crazy but things like stones are- How should I put it? Not as ´lifeless´as you may think.“ Tobirama mused with another amused chuckle.

„ Meaning?“ Madara asked. Trying to hold back a shiver as the younger man's frozen fingers graced the back of his neck through his hair.

„Stones absorb small amounts of oxygen over the day. So you could say they are breathing in a way. But you are right in the point that the energy they gif off is too weak to be probably sensed. I use the moisture. Whether is everywhere I just have to infuse it with my chakra.“ The Blanchette explained. Making his point by redoing the ice on his fingers before returning to the task at hand. „The reading works similarly. The paper that has been written on with ink has another humidity and texture than the blank parts. I just have to concentrate on this differences to you could say feel the patterns of the words. I quite enjoy it. But I assume you already know that. You seem to quietly enjoy it yourself, Madara.“

Fighting another shiver from the way the younger man had purred his name, Madara was happy that the Senju couldn’t see him blushing. Well, he probably felt the change in his chakra what would be like actually seeing it for the albino. But the wording and accentuation of his last sentences had already confirmed that he knew that the centre of Madara’s attention wasn’t always the book when Tobirama was involved.

„Er- Well that is quite- impressive if I may say so.“ He answered with the evenest voice he could muster at the prospect of his chosen partner knowing of his gawking. „You don’t have to answer, but… please tell me you had your clan's full support when they found out.“

At that the hand in his hair paused. Madara already knew the answer to that one from Hashirama and he didn’t like it in the slightest. But he wanted to hear it from the man himself. He wanted to hear the point of few from the person who lived through this wrongfulness. Taking a deep breath Tobirama returned to comb his hair again bevor he started to speak.

„I fear I would have to straight out lie to say that. My father, as you know, was a very proud man. He was rather crestfallen at the prospect of me never becoming the warrior he had hoped for. He, the elders, a couple of my other relatives. They thought it was shameful that one of their leaders own was… retarded.“ The albino's voice was calm and collected. But just by the way, the Senju spoke his last word Madara could practically hear the unspoken words hidden beneath it. All the insult, assumptions and verbal if not also physical assaults towards a person whose only crime was to be born with a rare condition. Something he had no control over. „And even though they came to accept me, as my sensor ability presented itself… I know who I am and what I’m capable of. I didn’t need their approval anymore. I had mother, Anija and Touka. And since the village was built I also have Izuna.“ 

And you. Tobirama silently added by massaging the hairline at the back of his neck. Making the older man purr like one of his ninneko. It was to god to be true. Like a dream… dream…

„Soooo~ Yust one more Question. I was wondering.“ The Uchiha started slyly. Fully intending to ruffle the feathers of the younger man, who had himself occupied with the task of putting his now decent hair into a loose braid. „How does a person dream if they cant see.“ 

„How I dream… Well, it is not an easy task to explain this. I have nothing to compa-„ Tobirama suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Making the older man wonder what had happened. Was there an intruder? Had the sensor-nin found a threat that he himself couldn’t detect? Or was he uncomfortable with-

„Close your eyes. It is easier to show than tell.“ 

„What?“ Madara asked more than a little baffled by the Senju’s request. what was he planning? If it would have been any other person the noirette would have refused. But he trusted the man. No matter what kind of relationship they may have had in the past. So he closed his eyes. But he wouldn’t be himself without some sass. „And just so you know Senju. That you’re blind doesn't change that you’re a bastard. It just makes you a blind bastard.“ 

„I was hoping you'd see it that way, Uchiha.“ Tobirama breathed against his lips before pressing his own to them in a passionate kiss.


End file.
